1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanoparticle synthesis, and particularly to the synthesis of rutin nanotubes for anti-cancer therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Novel drug delivery systems can greatly improve the performance of drugs in terms of efficacy, solubility, and bioavailability. Particularly, a nanoparticle system is one of the novel drug delivery systems that is emerging as a highly promising technology in enhancing drug delivery. It has already been successfully used to improve the physicochemical profiles of drug compounds and increase their bioavailability.
Cervical cancer is the third most common cancer in women worldwide and the seventh overall. Human papillomavirus (HPV) is so strongly associated with cervical cancer that the incidence of this malignancy is deemed as a surrogate indicator of HPV infection in countries lacking epidemiological studies. The anti-metastatic treatment failure may be due to multidrug resistance to standard therapies, which can be either primary (preceding drug exposure) or acquired resistance (induced by treatment). Clinical trials for cancer therapies using matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) inhibitors have generally had unsuccessful results. Therefore, in an attempt to find compounds that could have anti-metastatic effect, especially via MMP suppression with no toxicity, it would be desirable to investigate the effect of rutin nanotubes on the metastatic activity of cervical cancer infected by HPV (Hela cells).
Thus, the synthesis of rutin nanotubes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.